


Narnia's Heir

by Malec_Jong28



Series: Narnia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Childbirth, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Protective Parents, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Jong28/pseuds/Malec_Jong28
Summary: The official series for ' A Wonderful Life'Peter and Caspian are preparing for the arrival of their first child, as well as ruling the kingdom. But with trouble lurking around the corner, will their family be safe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to create this!  
> Since there was so much positive feedback, I am giving you what you asked for!

As the sun began to peak over the horizon, the Kings and Queens of Narnia began to awaken. The servants were bustling, getting the palace ready for their rulers. In the kitchen, the royal chef arranged what he needed, and started to prepare the food. 

In the bedchambers of High King Peter and King Caspian, Peter shifted in their large bed, and sleepily turned his head and looked at his husband. The older man has appeared to have already been awake. Caspian looked down at him, noticing his lover was now awake, and smiled down at him. Peter tiredly smiled back.

'' Good morning, my love.'' Caspian greeted him.

Peter rolled onto his side, to face him. He greeted his husband in return. He gave him an affectionate look as Caspian took his hand, and kissed his knuckles. 

'' How are you feeling today?'' The darker haired man asked, worry on his face.

'' Fine at the moment. I just hope it stays that way.''

'' At least it will be worth it in the end.''

Peter smiled.

'' 8 more months.'' Caspian continued.

Peter rose an eyebrow at his lover.

'' It's 7 more months, Caspian. Remember, I was already a month along, and another month has passed since we found out.''

'' Oh, that's right! I suppose I am not fully awake yet.''

Peter had to laugh at that.

'' No, I suppose not.''

Caspian chuckled, pulling the High King into his arms, and held him close, placing his large hand on his lover's lower abdomen, which was obviously still flat. Due to a special gene, Peter was able to conceive a baby. 2 months into his pregnancy, he began experiencing morning sickness, fatigue, etc. Everyone was excited for a new baby to be born. One who will be heir to the throne. Caspian had already doubled Peter's guards, to keep him safe. He was worried there are some who will try to hurt Peter and their unborn child.

Caspian tilted his smaller lover's head, and pecked him numerous time on the lips. It amazed him, at what Peter's body is doing, making him love this man in him arms even more. Peter smiled against his lips, kissing him back.

The moment was soon broken, when a knock sounded on their inner doors. Caspian sighed in annoyance. Peter sagged against him, already exhausted. Not even done with his first trimester, and the pregnancy was already taking a toll on him.

'' Come in.'' Caspian called out, rubbing his husband's back.

Their door opened to reveal their head servant. He didn't fully come into their room, as respect to their privacy. 

'' Yes?'' Caspian asked.

'' I just wanted to announce breakfast will be ready in about five minutes.''

'' Thank you. We'll be down shortly.''

'' Yes, your Majesty.''

The door shut and they were once again, alone. Caspian sighed, not wanting to get out of their comfy bed. He glanced down at Peter, who looked like he was falling back asleep. The older man shook his head fondly. He gently shook him, and carefully sat him up. Peter groaned at being moved, clearly not happy. The blonde gave him a glare, and Caspian had to hold off his laughter.

'' Come now, High King. You cannot stay in bed all day. Imagine what Susan would say.'' His tone was teasing, trying to get a rise out of him. 

Peter rolled his eyes at Caspian's antics. He rolled out of his annoying arms, and got out of bed. He looked down at his now pouting husband, and motioned for him to get up. After a moment of going back and forth, Caspian finally got out of bed. They dressed, and headed out of their chambers, hand in hand.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

In the dining hall, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were talking, while they waited for their meal. The main thing they were discussing about, was the unborn baby. The three of them couldn't wait to meet their niece or nephew. Susan wanted to have beautiful blanket made for the baby, to ensure that he or she stays warm.

Their discussion was interrupted when their elder brother and brother-in-law entered the hall. They all looked at the dark-haired man and blond. Susan noticed that their brother was with them completely. He was pale, so it was easy for them to see that he was still suffering from morning sickness. 

'' Good morning, Peter!'' Lucy greeted, getting up from her seat, and hugging her oldest brother.  She felt him adjust to her hold, and wrapped his arms around her.

'' Good morning, Lu.'' He greeted her in return.

'' How's the baby doing?'' She asked, giddily.

'' The baby is fine.'' 

She asked him that question everyday, without fail. Peter always did his best to answer her.

Lucy released him, so he could sit, and attempt to eat something. Peter sat down, and Caspian sat down next to him, to stay close to him. A servant came up to them, and placed tea down in front of the rulers. Peter nodded at the girl in thanks.

'' Any plans for today?'' Susan asked.

'' A few meetings. To my knowledge, that is all I will have to attend to today. Why do you ask?'' The blonde looked at his sister.

'' We were thinking of having an afternoon picnic in the fields today. We were hoping you and Caspian could join us?''

Peter looked at his husband, to see what he thought about it. The older man looked at his lover, and nodded his head. Peter turned back to his sister, and assured her that they will do their best to be there.

Susan and Lucy looked pleased, and Edmund smiled.

The servants came out with their meals, and placed the trays in front of them. Caspian looked at his lover, to make sure that he was eating. Peter rolled his blue eyes at his lover, and picked up his fork. The High King gave him a pointed stare, a look that says, ' Knock it off.' Caspian eventually did so, leaving  the blonde alone, so he could attempt to enjoy his meal.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Peter sighed in relief as his last meeting for the day was adjourned. He rose from his throne, and stretched his back. These nobles were going to be testing his patience, and the further along he got, the harder it was going to be for him to sit still and hold his tongue, for hours on end.

Exiting the throne room, he walked along the corridors, taking his time. His husband and siblings should be in the fields by now. He saw them in the distance as he came to the opening. The King smiled, and walked towards them, taking in the sunshine. Caspian was first to notice him.

'' There you are, love. I was starting to get worried about you.''

'' Starting to?'' Edmund teased.

Caspian blushed, shooting his brother-in-law a glare. Typical Edmund.

Peter shook his head fondly.

'' No need to be embarrassed. I'm honestly surprised you didn't come find me yourself.'' Peter was serious. He was half expecting his husband to storm in, and demand him to rest.

'' Trust me, I was tempted to, but I didn't want to make a scene.''

'' That hasn't stopped you before.'' Edmund, once again, pipped in.

'' That's it!'' Caspian chased the younger boy, the other laughing hysterically as he ran from the older man. They ran around Peter and the girls, then further into the field.

Peter sighed as the girls snickered. This really was going to be a long 7 months. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is trying to work, but Caspian can't keep his hands to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I updated. I promise I haven't forgotten, I have just been busy. 
> 
> The next story I update, will be ' Flashlight', as I haven't updated that one in forever! 
> 
>  
> 
> Note for story : This chapter will contain smut, and I will warn you when it will start.

At four months pregnant, and ruling a kingdom, to say Peter was stressed, is an understatement. Caspian is working hard to take that stress away, but as always, that is easier said, than done. The couple arranged for Caspian to take over in his seventh month of pregnancy, so Peter could rest until he gave birth. 

Peter sighed, leaning back in his chair as he went over the parchments on his desk. It feels like he has been in this room for hours. His body was stiff, and his hand was cramping up. He stood up, and smoothed down his clothes, his hand stopping on the small swell of his belly. His morning sickness has passed over a week ago, which he was extremely relieved that was over. 

He was moving around his desk when a knock sounded on the door. Peter glanced towards it, and told the person to 'Come in'. The door opened to reveal his husband. Caspian smiled at his smaller lover, and kissed his cheek. Peter smiled back at him in return. Reaching for the younger male, Caspian pulled him into his arms, peppering his face in kisses. Peter leaned against him, laughing as his husband continued down his neck. They pulled apart enough to see each other. 

'' How long do you plan on staying in this trifling room?'' Caspian asked, amusement still on his face. 

Peter rolled his blue eyes.

'' Until I finish going through these. Why so impatient?''

'' I haven't seen my love all day. I cannot help but worry about you.''

Peter shook his head fondly. He knew Caspian was trying to look out for him, while giving him his space. Peter hugged the taller man. 

'' I will be done shortly. If you want, you can stay, and keep me company. Is that alright with you, love?'' The blonde asked, tilting his head. 

Caspian agreed, pulling Peter onto his lap as he sat down on Peter's chair. Peter gasped, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, and Caspian's arms holding his waist. Peter looked down at his lover, giving a look, saying, 'What the hell are you doing?' Caspian grinned at his, rubbing the shorter man's hip, and up his back. Peter shivered, his body sensitive. 

He panted as Caspian latched onto his neck, kissing and nibbling on his soft skin. Peter released a quiet moan, tilting his head to give his husband more room.  Caspian adjusted Peter in his lap, so the blonde was facing him, straddling the older man's hips. Peter gripped his shoulders. He looked at his lover with hazy eyes, clearly aroused from the treatment on his neck. Caspian smirked at him, his large hands moving down his back, and grabbing his plump, gorgeous ass. 

Peter gasped when Caspian grinded against him, the blonde rolling his hips in return. Peter leaned down and kissed his lover, their tongues dancing together. 

Well, so much for getting work done! Now, he's too horny to care. 

'' Caspian.. I need you.'' He panted out.

The dark haired man squeezed his ass in response.

'' I got you, my love.''

Caspian picked him up, ensuring Peter's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, and carried him to their bed chambers. The servants politely averted their eyes, as it was clear what was about to transpire. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

\- SMUT AHEAD-

 

Caspian closed the door behind him, and placed him on the large bed, kissing his lips, and sucking on his lower lip. Peter clung to him, kissing his husband back, his fingers running through his lover's thick hair. He pouted when Caspian broke their kiss, and moved away to remove his clothes. 

Peter blushed, seeing his muscular body. It didn't take long for him to remove the remainder of his clothes. The taller man leaned down, and proceeded to take his husband's clothes off his changing body. Caspian smiled, seeing the change his lover's body is going through, and leans down to kiss the small bump, where their baby is growing. 

Peter smiled, and ran his fingers through Caspian's hair. The teller man kissed the bump once more before moving down. Planting kissed on his hip bones, and then his thighs. Peter panted, his body had become so sensitive ever since he became pregnant. 

'' Are you ready for me to prepare you?'' Caspian asked, not wanting to rush him.

'' Yes, I am ready. Hurry up.''

Caspian chuckles.

'' Now who's impatient?'' The man teased.

Peter gave a mock glare, his breath hitching as he felt a finger at his entrance. Without him noticing, he had coated his fingers in oils. After a moment, the digit pushed in. Peter breathed deeply, to keep himself relaxed. Once adjusted, another was added, scissoring him.

'' Fine so far?'' Caspian asked.

'' Yes. ''

Nodding, Caspian continued to prep him. Satisfied he was stretched enough, the dark-haired man positioned himself at his lover's entrance. 

'' Ready?''

Wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, Peter nodded. Caspian smiled, and started slowly pushing in. He felt Peter's nails digging into his back, as he sank in to the hilt. He gritted his teeth as Peter's velvety walls fluttered around him. He stayed still, wanting his smaller lover to adjust.

'' M-move, Cas.'' Peter panted out. 

Doing as he was told, he began pulling out, and pushed back in. Peter gasped, feeling the friction. and clung to his husband tighter. Encouraged, Caspian started to slowly increase his speed. thrusting into him a bit faster. 

He knew he found his prostate when Peter cried out loudly. Caspian smirked at the sound. Peter gave him a look, and rolled his pretty blue eyes. The smug bastard. 

Caspian thrusted continuously into his prostate, drawing out more moans and pants from his husband's mouth. For Caspian seeing his lover this way, so open, and vulnerable, it made him fall in love with him even more. Everyone see's him as the calm, collected High King. The ruler who is mastered with a sword, and rules the Kingdom with a kind, yet firm hand. Caspian is the only one, who gets to see him this way.

Able to see that Peter was close, he increased his speed. Peter held him to his body tightly, his body tingling as he came between them. 

Caspian groaned as his walls tightened around him, releasing inside him. 

They panted, as Caspian carefully pulled out, not wanting to crush Peter with his weight. Peter winced, feeling his lovers seed dribbling out of him. He turned onto his side to curl up in his husband's arms. Caspian smiled at him, stroking his side, and kissed the top of his head. 

'' Are you tired now love?'' Caspian asked.

Peter looked up at him with sleepy eyes, and blinked up at him. 

'' Why?''

'' Your sister wants us to join her later for a stroll.''

'' Which sister?''

'' Lucy.''

Peter thought about it, eventually agreeing. After all, he couldn't deny his youngest sibling. 

 

___________________________________________________________

=Smut over=

 

After having tea with Lucy, the trio went out to the gardens and slowly walked around. Lucy noticed that Peter was walking a bit tenderly, and was curious to know if he was okay.

She watched Caspian wrap his arm around his waist, and supported the smaller man. She tilted her head, observing. Of course, her brother noticed her staring at him.

'' What is it, Lu?''

'' Are you hurt?''

Peter looked at her, confused. What in the world is she talking about?

'' What do you mean?'' He asked.

'' You're limping.''

Peter instantly turned bright red, while Caspian tried covering a laugh with a cough. Peter forgets how innocent Lucy can be.

'' I'm fine, Lu!'' Peter stuttered.

'' Are you sure? Let me help you to bed!''

She proceeded to guide a very blushing Peter to their chambers, with Caspian laughing the whole way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)  
> Until next time!  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter amount may change, for now, 30 is the goal.


End file.
